


You Wore a Dark Gray T Shirt

by shiptoomuch



Series: 30 McKirk AUs [17]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Really? Wow. Didn’t think to tell a guy something like that, Jim?” He asks with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Seriously? We literally just met two minutes ago. How does one bring that up casually? ‘Hey, my name is James Tiberius Kirk and I’m the prince of a very successful country that I’ll be king of one day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wore a Dark Gray T Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> a little royalty for y'all

They meet because Jim is such a klutz, it is nearly unbelievable. He’s just walking down the street, trying to avoid the security that is surely out looking for him, when he slips on ice and falls into the guy walking past. Munich in winter totally sucks.

He somehow ends up being dipped ballroom style by this guy and they both just kinda stare for a minute. Jim stares and stares and stares at hazel eyes and full lips highlighted by thoroughly flushed cheeks. Then he realizes that he doesn’t actually know this guy and he’s currently allowing him to hold up all of his weight. “Oh my God, I am so sorry.” He tries to straighten up, but falls again, this time bringing them both to the ground.

Maybe Munich doesn’t suck so much.

And he feels bad, he really does, but he can’t stop laughing because the guy has a stupidly grumpy and confused expression on as he straightens his coat and stands up. “Geez, kid. You have completely put me off doing anything nice for anyone ever again.” He brushes snow off his pants and grumbles about “Damn cold weather fucking everything up.”

Jim cackles some more before realizing that he has yet to get off the ground and he stands up. This time, there is no problem. “Hey, sorry about that. I’m Jim, by the way.” He sticks his hand out for a shake and the other guy takes it. 

“Leo. It’s okay. If I hadn’t caught you, you probably would have ended up breaking every bone in your body or something.” He smiles a little and Jim tries not to fall again because it’d be hard to explain without any ice under him.

“Well, thanks for that, then.” Jim nods awkwardly and inwardly wishes he had been taught social skills in normal interactions as a child rather than just balls and foreign trade negotiations because that would probably come in handy right about now. “So..”

“So.” Leo responds. “You-”

He is, of course, cut off by the royal guard finding Jim finally. Great timing on their part. “Your Highness! It isn’t safe for you to be out here!”

“Your Highness?” Leo speaks up but is ignored by everyone but Jim.

“We have to get you back to your grandparents, you must be ready for the gala tonight!” 

“Your Highness?”

Jim wants to smash his head against the nearest surface because Leo keeps questioning and the guards keep talking and he just wanted to run out for a sandwich from that place he saw when he was in the car. “Come along, your highness, the King will be quite upset with you.”

“Your highness?” Leo shouts and finally grabs everyone’s attention. “King? What on Earth is going on here? Jim?” Leo looks around to everyone, searching for an answer.

“Jim? Who are you? This is Prince James Tiberius the third of the Arendelle.” One of the guard, a too-tall, too-buff, guy named Hendorff (Jim calls him cupcake) says with an air of importance that really should scare Leo off.

It doesn’t. “Really? Wow. Didn’t think to tell a guy something like that, Jim?” He asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Seriously? We literally just met two minutes ago. How does one bring that up casually? ‘Hey, my name is James Tiberius Kirk and I’m the prince of a very successful country that I’ll be king of one day.”

“Well, it would have been really useful information. I was going to ask you out!” Leo reveals this and everyone stops for a minute. “Well, I should probably go away now. See you on the news or something.”

Jim watches him turn to go and he finally gets an idea. “Wait!” Leo stops and turns back with an eyebrow raised. Jim turns to the guards again, “I can bring guests to the gala if I want to, right? I mean, I’m the prince.”

“Yes, you can bring guests if you so wish.” Hendorff replies, clearly getting where this is going. “Would you like me to call and inform them that you will be bringing a guest and he will require clothes?”

“Yeah, do that.” Jim turns to Leo and smiles sheepishly. “Come on, what do you say, Bones? Be my date tonight?”

Leo looks slightly terrified when he nods and says, “Yeah, sure. How bad can it be?”

Jim doesn’t have a heart to tell him.

-

“Oh good God, Jim. This is worse than a million holidays with extended family.” 

Jim laughs out loud and hides it behind his hand because people are watching him. Several girls in the corner wave to him and bat their eyelashes. “Yeah, it kinda really sucks. A lot of people that only want to talk to me because I’m going to be king someday.” He waves back to the girls with a curt nod before taking Leo’s hand. “Please dance with me. I really do not want to have to deal with those girls not realizing that I am not interested in them at all.” 

Leo tries to pull his hand out of Jim’s but can’t get it loose. “I really do not dance. Especially not like these people. I swear, have you been waltzing since you were three?”

“Yes.” Jim nods and pulls him out to the dancefloor, where a few couples are dancing slowly to a string quartet. “See? This isn’t too bad.” He leads them around the floor in a slow swaying half-waltz.

Leo rests his head on Jim’s shoulder. “I thought life wasn’t supposed to actually be a fairytale.” He murmurs quietly and Jim thinks that maybe he’s not supposed to hear it.

Jim pulls Leo closer to him and whispers back, “Being a prince does have its perks, doesn’t it?” He spins Leo and laughs when he starts a little and lets out a yelp. “I’m glad I fell this morning.”

“Yeah, me too.” Leo grins and sighs in relief when the song finally ends.

Jim reluctantly pulls away from Leo and glances around the room. He sees his grandfather sitting at the head table looking regal and slightly pleased. He guides Leo over to the table, knowing that he should probably say hello at least. “Hey, gramps! This is Leo. I knocked him over this morning.”

“Yes, I heard. You snuck out again?”

Jim hands his head slightly but still smiles. “Yeah. Just wanted a sandwich.”

His grandpa smiles and nods. “Yes, I know the pull of a sandwich. How are you enjoying our little shindig, Leonard?” He asks Leo.

“Well, it’s great, I suppose.” 

Tiberius laughs. “I know, it’s boring but necessary. If you and Jim want to sneak out right about now, I won’t alert the Guard for a few hours.” He waves them off. “Now, go.”

Leo doesn’t move, but Jim grabs his hand and starts pulling him towards the kitchen. “Where are we going?” Leo questions him and Jim just laughs.

He pulls them out the back door and they jump on a motorcycle that’s conveniently parked out back. Jim can see Leo’s confusion, so he just shrugs. “Always be prepared? I hate those parties so much.”

They get on the bike and ride down the dark streets at a speed that has Leo clutching at Jim’s waist and Jim thinks this is probably the greatest moment of his life and he used to summer in Norway. 

“You know, when I came to Germany, I expected to eat chocolate and sausage, not meet a prince.” Leo speaks up finally when they’re sitting together at a cafe with a few pastries between them, none of them touched.

Jim is suddenly aware of how close they’re leaning into each other, foreheads almost touching. He takes Leo’s hands in his own and presses a quick peck to his lips. “Yeah, well, I never expected to meet someone who genuinely didn’t care.”

Leo quirks his lips up a little. “Yeah, well, life isn’t supposed to be a fairytale.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated!  
> tumblr: fabtrek


End file.
